Tiny Skales AU
by Eris Raslad
Summary: Skales is a Serpentine. Full blooded Hypnobrai, but he is a runt, smallest damn snake to ever roam that wasn't a child. To his tribe he is a worthless disgrace and so the General opts for him to be thrown out into the elements. But by some miracle one of our favorite ninjas find him and decides to give him a good home.
1. Prologue

_So this is a collaboration with someone who isn't on the site. Her name is TheLegoFreakGeek on Google+ and she draws some adorable Ninjago fan art. Recently we were talking and she said she wasn't that great of a writer. Well I opted to assist her with that and well now this adorable atrocity has been created at the expense of my sanity. XD Hope you guys like it._

X.X.X

Prologue

Scales

I was no child! I had not betrayed the Tribe nor was I an enemy, they had no right to be treating me so hostile!

Only one of the soldiers was carrying me, though it wasn't really necessary, as I was already in chains to begin with and the escort was just over precautionary.

Why was this happening? I had no idea. But I was going to give the General a piece of my mind.

He main chamber of our tomb was already filled with the other tribe members, and, lo-and-behold, Slithraa stood right at the front, looking down on all the rest.

"General!" I called, trying to wriggle free from my bonds and the guard's grasp. "What is the meaning of this?"

Slithraa looked down at me, a mild hint of disgust lacing his gaze. "It has come to my attention, and the attention of the entire tribe, that you may not be of value to us."

I stared at him incredulously. "Who has made these blasphemous claims!? I am of plenty value!"

He took a deep breath, expelling it slowly as if irritated. "As of now, judging by the comments of our people, you serve only to absorb our resources with little to give back."

I was furious. "I may be small but I have use. I can't be easily detected because of my demeanor. I could readily be a spy for when you need information. I could steal food if necessary."

He lifted an arm, silencing me. "Yes yes. We've considered those things. But what information would we need for anything? We're locked away. Forgotten. Prisoners in this icy structure. We have no need for knowledge...and even if you could sneak well enough to swipe food...you would be able to carry only half your body size, if that."

"I-I don't take much room, and I don't require caregiving. I am not like the children. I am useful."

"You cannot provide labor either." Slithraa added thoughtfully, and you cannot progress through the ranks and become a soldier for whenever we do manage to leave this horrid place..."

This was becoming more and more helpless as time passed. I could hear the tribe members, young and old, low and high ranking, throwing words out at me such as "worthless" and "exile".

"B-but...but I have done nothing wrong!" I pleaded. "You can't do this!"

With a slow blink of his blood red eyes he set his expression in steel. "Oh but I can if it is for the better of the tribe." He made a gesture with his head to the one restraining me. "By the tomb entrance there is a crack, he will fit through. Put him outside and seal the way when you're done."

He turned and slithered off of the stage as if this wasn't an act of treason, as if he wasn't about to send me to my death!

Our tomb was in the Glacier Barrens! My body didn't regulate heat the way the humans bodies did, the cold would kill me. But on my way I was out into the icy hell. I struggled against the chains that bound me, the hands that held me but it was of no use. Before I knew I was being forced out into the chilling winds and freezing snow. And as I tried to turn back, it was apparent that the crack had been sealed accordingly, just as the general asked.

I could already feel my blood starting to crystallize.

Desperate, stupidly hopeful, I began to walk.


	2. Chapter 1

Sensei Wu

Ever since it was revealed my nephew was running rampant, I knew that some serious trouble had started. When I heard mention he threatened to release the Serpentine is when I truly started to worry.

Kai was skeptical of his claims but I knew all too well that the threat was very real. If Lloyd released the snakes then an all out war would rage.

I went to the main room of the monastery where my four students resided. "Jay. Zane. I need to speak with you two for a moment."

Zane immediately stood, quickly tearing himself from the video game they all played. "Yes Sensei." He replied to me. Jay on the other hand kept playing for a few minutes until his character in the game perished, then stood. "Haha. Sorry about that."

I sighed. "It is alright...but you two come with me. This is important."

I left the room and each student followed until we were in my meditation room. Behind us I had them shut the doors.

"What is it you need of us?" Zane asked, at full attention as he should've been.

"Yeah, Sensei." Jay agreed. "Why aren't the others here too?"

I sighed once more before speaking. "Well you two are my most obedient pupils. And I wanted to ask both of you a favor." I blinked slowly. "When I heard news that Lloyd Garmadon opted to release the snakes it got me worried. I wanted the two of you to go and check the tombs...make sure that they are all sealed tightly and haven't been tampered with."

Zane bowed. "Yes master." He said, in full compliance. Jay was a little more whiny but he complied too, with my wishes.

Soon they were both out of my sight, off ensuring that NinjaGo was still safe from the serpent menace.


	3. Chapter 2

Zane

"...And we don't even have a map! I mean how are we supposed to check the tombs if we don't know where they are!?"

I glanced at Jay as we walked, frowning just barely. "They have maps at the library. We're going to get them."

Jay sighed loudly. "Yeah I know...it just sucks because there are five of these tombs and it's gonna take a while to check them all."

I smiled. "Well I could take the three and let you have two. I don't mind a little extra work."

Jay laughed. "Oh well thanks buddy! Sure that's great. Um..." He points to my side. "But you're passing the library."

I looked over and realized he was right. "Oops. I suppose even with my sixth sense I am still only human."

"Haha yeah."

We both entered the library and asked for the section on Serpentine, after being properly directed it was only a matter of time before we found the copies of the maps and has them checked out for our use.

"Alright..." I began, unfolding one of the maps. "This is the Map Of Dens. Along this serpent shaped shadow here there are five red eyes. These are meant to symbolize the location of the tribes."

Jay looked at the map inquisitively. "So which ones are you doing?" He asked.

I hummed looking over each of the locations. "The Mountain of a Million steps and the Glacier Barrens are the furthest away, but the closest together. I suppose I will get those two and then the next adjacent one...which seems to be the Sea of Sand" I looked at the blue ninja. "You may have the closer ones if that suits you."

Jay grinned sheepishly. "Y-yeah. Thanks Zane."

"Not a problem." I handed him one of the maps. "There. I suppose I would sense if you are having any trouble." I chuckled. "I will see you a few hours from now."

X.X.X

It was strange the natural way these landmarks were laid out. I understood the mountain by the Glacier Barrens more readily than the desert beside the latter. I tried to think of all the possible reasons why it was this way but could come up with no explanation. Of course the miles between the landmarks were quite extensive so perhaps it was not as complicated as I was imagining.

The desert was sweltering, as I trekked through that first. The barrens were relieving at first but as I neared its end I started to get a chill. And of course the mountain was trying because as I travelled upward the oxygen in the air thinned drastically and the elevation put pressure on my body, making my ears pop among other various reactions.

My plan was to travel through them all, check the mountain first, and then check the proceeding tombs on my way back to the meeting place Jay and I had designated. I could have used my shurikens to summon my vehicle for easier travel but that would have interrupted the serenity of the trip with noise as well as damaged the lovely landscape. This was not dire enough to do either. So I walked. The first tomb I checked was fully sealed, not even a crack on the entrance. So the Mountain was safe. I started to double back, trying to adjust accordingly to the proper pressure at the normal land level. I was slightly dizzy from the climb back down, my oxygen levels were lower and I had to take deeper breaths to accommodate, soon I was traveling back through the Glacier Barrens, the snow crunching softly beneath my feet. When I first passed through the air was clear, but now there was a small flurry in my midst and it's beauty was incomparable. Ice was my element, so I guessed I was supposed to believe it beautiful, but I also supposed one would need to see the white crystalline slopes and the fluffy white tufts drifting down from the heavens to truly understand how breathtaking it was.

But my objective was not to observe the scenery, my objective was to check the tomb, which, according to the map, was right beneath me.

I knelt down and brushed away the snow and lightly packed ice, looking down at the entrance. It was sealed perfectly fine, but to the left there was a crack. I reached for my shurikens, preparing to freeze it over to prevent escape when I realized that it had already been sealed, from the looks of it...it had been done so from the inside.

The serpents that resided must have been cold. Still, just as a precaution I offered a thin layer of ice, and then continued on my way.

The Barrens were wildly extensive, and it took me nearly an hour just to cross half of it, and about three-quarters of the way through I felt prickling on the back of my neck, indicating to me something was wrong. I sat, not minding the dampness or the cold of the ground, and I listened to my surroundings.

It was telling me someone was here, a small someone...someone who was freezing, someone who would die if they were not found.

Immediately I began my search. My senses never told me wrong and I wasn't about to ignore it now with someone's life at stake. Jay could wait for a little while, I had offered to take the larger tasks anyhow.

For a long time all I saw was white, white, icy blue tones, and more white, but finally, after about another hour, I spotted something to my far right. A dark teal-cerulean patch vividly contrasting the snow with pearly sheen. I rushed to the patch and was quite shocked by what I saw.

It was a little serpent, about the size of a large cat, curled into a ball, eyes loosely shut. It was not moving.

I kneeled down, examining the scaly creature. "H-hello?" I asked, lightly touching it so see if it would be responsive. With closer inspection I realized that it was breathing, and after I prodded it opened its visible eye just a slit and lazily tried to focus on me.

Inside my head I was battling with myself. This was what Sensei told us to check, to make sure that these Serpentine were not released.

But it was only this one and I couldn't just let it die, what kind of hero would I be if I left it here?

With a sigh I lifted the poor thing from the little ditch it had made, tucking it into the fold of my gi. Once warmth had been introduced the poor little snake started to shiver violently, and it did squirm just a bit, trying to absorb it with as much of its surface area as possible. Truth be told it was like hugging a frozen slab of meat.

"Don't worry." I reassured. "I will get you out of here."

Now that I had found the beast in distress, I continued en route to the final tomb, and then to the meeting place.


	4. Chapter 3

Zane

The desert was almost deathly sweltering and I feared that maybe my tiny comrade would have had a heat stroke folded in the cloak of my gi. Before I re-entered the city I folded back the fabric to see if the serpent still lived.

"Hello?" I asked, looking down on it.

It gazed up at me again with that same slitted glare. "Who...who are you..." It hissed, clearly untrusting.

"M-my name is Zane. I am a ninja. Master of ice...recently mastered the art of Lunliujitzu, I-"

It lazily waved a clawed hand at me. "No no..." It said, closing it's eye briefly. "Why did you save me?"

I cocked an eyebrow in query. "Did you not wish for me to save you?"

It's eyes slightly widened. "N-no! That isn't what I mean. I just wish to know why." His expression set back into one of distrust. "Humans and serpents are sworn enemies."

This led me to think again. _Why did I save him? He could be a threat to us if I keep him alive._

"I...I couldn't have just left you." I told him. "I am not a murderer. I cared about your well-being."

The small snake seemed surprised by this. "W-well..." He curled up, crossing his arms and looking away. "Th...th...thank you...but I'll be quite fine now if you let me be."

I shook my head. "I am sorry but I will not. You are a danger, and I will not let you out and about. You are coming home with me so I may monitor you safely and efficiently."

The serpent hissed at me angrily. "I am no threat! Look at me!? What harm could I possibly-" And then he was silent.

"You..." I rejoined, frowning at the creature. "We're betrayed by them weren't you?" I asked, sensing the tension. "I recall that they sealed a crack in he tomb. It was very small...so...I suppose...only you would fit through-"

"DON'T you psychoanalyze me, ninja!" He shouted, clearly angered but deeply disturbed by this betrayal he'd confirmed my beliefs in. "I don't need your pity or your help! Let me go!"

I shook my head again. "I will not. You may be a bigger threat than you realize...and if not...if I were to let you go free...one of the townspeople would see and they would likely not be as kind as I and let you live..."

The tiny serpent huffed, angry demeanor faltering just slightly. "I...I'd like to live..."

"Yes, I am aware. Now are you going to argue or stay quiet? I am meeting with a fellow ninja soon and if he sees you he will likely freak out."

With a sigh he nodded. "I'll be quiet. But you need to put your shirt back on. Hiding that way is much less likely to suffocate me."

"Put my...hiding...oh! You mean you wish to be concealed as I had done while we remained in the Barrens?"

"Yes yes, no need to elaborate so thoroughly."

Making sure no one could see, I set the snake down, slipping the robe of my gi back into place and tying the belt. "Alright. I'm ready."

The snake swiftly climbed up my leg and to my chest, squirming his way back into my clothing. I tried to contain my laughter but I had to mention: "It tickles."

The snake sighed in exasperation. "Silence. I don't want to know about your body functions." He settled himself inside my shirt and was quiet for a moment. "I'm Skales, by the way."

I smiled. "I am Zane. But...I believe I may have said so already."

"Yes you did."

I looked about at my surroundings once more, few other people had shown their faces to the world but in the distance I could see Jay quick to approach.

"Alright. Time for your silence. My friend is nearly here."


	5. Chapter 4

Skales

The ninja's skin was warm and slightly damp from sweat. We'd trekked through the barrens and the desert and it was sweltering. I felt extremely uncomfortable being skin to scale with this slippery mass but I did not have any choice.

I also had to endure the awful grating voice of one of the ninja's companions, someone he dubbed Jay. He was constantly joking and laughing at nothing and he briefly spoke of the other serpentine tribes but then would return to his banter and I was about to go mad!

In my frustration I dug my claws into Zane's flesh, not going deeper than the dermis surely but enough to get him to pay attention.

"J-Jay..." He offered weakly to the other. "I am sorry for this, but I am very tired from my trek. Could we have a little bit of silence during the walk?"

"Oh yeah, Zane! Sorry buddy."

And finally sweet, blissful silence graced my eardrums.

Zane, the ninja I keep mentioning, kept his arms tucked beneath me, propping me up so I wouldn't need to cling to him to stay upright, all the while keeping me hidden from the sight of the other. With an attention span like his there was no way that he noticed I was here and no way that he ever would.

I had no idea where we were but I had a feeling we were nearing their destination, as the ninja had slowed his walking pace.

"Dojo, sweet dojo." The annoying one breathed, finally seeming to be tired. "I'm about ready for a nap." He added.

I felt Zane nod. "Yes, I suppose I could use a rest too." He made a distasteful noise. "And you need to bathe, Jay."

"I know I know. I'm gross, okay?" The other whined. "Not everyone can be as durable as you, Zane."

The ninja that held me chuckled. "Do not worry about it..." He said.

The creaking of doors sounded and shortly after Zane's speed picked up once more, and shortly after that a door shut behind him.

"Okay..." He breathed, pulling back his shirt and lifting me out of it. "Are you still alright?" He asked, examining me for cuts I supposed, injuries.

"I am fine, put me down." I requested harshly, arms crossed.

"Y-yes." He sat down on a plush looking plateau and set me on it, leaving me to crawl about as I pleased.

"I must get a cage for you soon..." He mused aloud. "What type would you most prefer?"

I hissed at him. "You dare to even CONTEMPLATE putting ME in a cage? You are mad!"

He raised his hands. "Shhhhhhh. Be quiet, Skales. You are supposed to be a secret. To my brothers you are the enemy..."

I silenced myself immediately, glaring up at him. "Why am I required to be in a cage."

He stared back at me, unphased by my yelling. "I do not know that I can trust you not to cause trouble." He stated flatly. "Therefore you must be contained until I know that you will not get out of hand."

I crossed my arms pouting. "Fine. But you are ignorant..." Then I mumbled lower. "I don't need to be put in a cage..."

Zane sighed. "Even so..." Then paused before speaking again. "So are you hungry?" He asked, making a contemplative look at my small frame. "I could run and find something for you. Perhaps if I am sly enough I could cook a quick meal?"

I probably got the most unintelligently starry-eyed face just then, crawling a little closer to him. "You would feed me?" He asked. "Really?!"

He smiled, laughing quietly. "Well of course. Is there anything specific you would like?"

I shook my head. "N-no no, fix what you can, I'll be pleased with anything that isn't raw mouse flesh."

"Good." He said, seeming relieved. "I am not sure what we have. My brothers are ravenous...I will return in a moment."

Needless to say that my anticipation was nearly uncontainable.

The kindness that this ninja was giving me almost made me like him...

Almost.

X.X.X

_A.N. - I kinda ship this...I am garbage okay but this would be an adorable crack couple. ;U;_


	6. Chapter 5

Zane

It was hard not to feel guilty for harboring the enemy in my room, but at the same time I knew I was doing the right thing. Skales was a living breathing creature of this earth and he deserved a chance just as well as any other.

He complained about the cage a lot, but I had to remind him he wasn't exactly trustworthy yet.

He behaved for the most part, which pleased me, and he was actually very cute, this statement contrasting Jay dubbing his kind "big ugly snakes".

Sometimes he would have outbursts though, like right now, I believed one was about to be in order.

He was curled into a tight little ball in one corner of his cage, shivering with his scaled brows furrowed together hard. His discomfort was clearly apparent and so I unhooked the latch and reached inside for him.

"Skales?" I asked in a whisper, hugging him close. "Skales?"

He hissed loudly, flicking out a clawed hand and scratching my arm.

"Get your hands of me! You can't-"

His eyes opened and he stared at me in disbelief.

"You aren't Slithraa..." He muttered in a low voice.

"No. I am Zane." I said. "What is the matter?"

He grimaced and squirmed in my grasp.

"Let go of me!" He cried, swiping at me and breaking more skin. "Let go!"

I set him down on my bed, sitting in a chair right beside it. "I'm sorry you did not sleep well."

He scoffed. "Silence yourself, ninja. I don't need your apologies."

I hummed, shaking my head. "I think being cooped up in here is making you uneasy. If you would like I can take you for a walk."

His anger quickly faded into a more submissive portrayal of emotion. "Yes please." He hissed, crawling to the edge of the bed and leaping to my lap. "I won't need to be on a leash will I?" He asked with disgust.

"Oh no." I reassured, patting his hooded head. "But you will need to stay hidden. I'll bring a pack with me so you can hide in it. I assume you don't want to hide in my gi."

"Ew no. It's hot and you sweat." He sneered.

I laughed. "Okay. Let me gather a few things and we'll be on our way."


	7. Chapter 6

Skales

I hadn't seen the province of NinjaGo in a very long time, not since I was a hatchling, and it had changed so much since then.

What was once a quaint rural community was now bustling with life instigated by the businesses lining the streets and the people that flowed through them.

I sat awestruck in the white ninja's side pack, looking out and taking it all in while at the same time trying not to overwhelm myself.

Everything was so different.

"Skales. Keep yourself hidden, if people see you they may panic."

_Oh._

I settled back behind the line of the pack's zipper, leaving my eyes exposed so I could continue to absorb all this new information before me.

"I do not mean to sound strict or harsh." He continued. "But I did not rescue you only to have you hurt again."

I grimaced. "Your guilt trip is not going to work on me, ninja." I spat.

"It is not a guilt trip." He replied. "I aim only to keep you safe. Just please be cautious."

I pouted, grumbling moodily but not acting against his request.

I knew he was right, I would never admit it though.

We kept on in silence for a little bit, I still spying the amazing span of the city, but I noticed soon that we were slowing, and then that we had stopped.

"It is hot..." Zane sighed. "You were right."

I was beginning to burn up myself in the tiny sack that hid me. "I knew it would be." I replied.

His body turned about, possibly allowing him to look around at the immediate area.

"Let us get some ice cream." He said finally. "Do you like ice cream, Skales?"

"I don't know what that is." I hissed in response.

"Oh." He rejoined, starting to move again. "Well you're going to find out today."

I could see that we were heading toward a little stand.

"Okay, from here I can see some of the flavors. Vanilla, chocolate, peanut butter..."

"You are speaking Greek to me, ninja." I admitted. "Just pick something, whatever it is."

"Alright then."

At the stand there were a couple other people, a young girl with her mother, and they already had something in their hands.

Zane approached the little kiosk and spoke to the man behind it about something I didn't quite comprehend.

"Ah, two comes? You going to meet someone special?"

Zane cleared his throat in discomfort, chucking shortly after. "Ahem. No. I...I'm getting it for a friend."

"Haha, right. Here's your ice cream."

We were moving again, but stopped again very soon and he unzipped the pouch and took me out. In one hand he had two cone shaped things with a rounded top.

"I got us both caramel. I hope that's okay."

With that he handed me one of the cones. I was about two feet tall, so I struggled to hold the thing, which was about a fourth of my size.

It smelled like something I could eat, and so I did try this, nipping at the creamy top and having my mouth filled with probably the best tasting thing is ever had in my life.

"This is good!" I shouted around the mouthful of bliss.

He smiled and nearly choked on his own bite, reaching a hand to me.

"Shhhhh." He hushed. "We're in a more remote place now but people may still hear you."

I mumbled angrily to mock him and continued to devour my delicious treat.

For the first few minutes of my consumption I was fine, but then the top and back of my throat began to get very cold and the sides of my neck and head started to pound.

It wasn't pleasant at all.

"WAHHHH!" I wailed, skittering to Zane. "Save me! I'm dying!"

Ha laughed completely outright now, setting his ice cream on a napkin on the bench where we sat and picking me up. I had already dropped my cone to the ground.

He pinched my hooded head lightly in his hand.

"Brain freeze." He said. "You get this when you consume cold things too quickly."

I growled in anger and pain, the feeling fading as the warmth from his hand seeped into my head. "Could have warned me."

And as I seethed at the white ninja I caught a glimpse of someone from the corner of my eye; when I looked it was the girl, hand in hand with her mother, staring at us as she ate her ice cream.

_Was I in danger now?_

_She didn't say anything._

_She didn't seem afraid._

_Should I tell Zane?_

_Should we leave?_

Her attention turned away from me as she grew farther away, and Zane picked his ice cream once more.

"Are we ready to go back home?" He asked.

Slowly I nodded, still looking as the girl and her mother disappeared from view. "Yes...I am ready to go."


	8. Chapter 7

Skales

I couldn't help but fidget nervously as Zane carried me back home.

That girl saw me. The white ninja foreshadowed such doom if people found out I was in NinjaGo but not a thing has happened since the girl had locked eyes with me.

"We are going inside now." Zane warned me. Be sure to stay quiet until we are safely in my room."

He couldn't see but I nodded to confirm I heard anyway, the door made its clicking noise as it opened and closed and we moved quickly into isolation.

"Zane! Zane I need to talk to you." I hissed when I knew we were alone. "Get me out of this purse!"

The pack I was hidden in shifted as the zipper began to come undone.

Before he had even finished unzipping it I flung myself to the mattress before me, then turning back to face him.

"The girl from the ice cream stand! She saw me!" I paced back and forth nervously, fidgeting manically. "She made eye contact. Am I going to die!? Will she tell on you!? What is going to happen?"

Zane sighed heavily, bowing his head. "Did anyone else see?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. Not that I know of."

He laughed, seeming relieved. "Oh my gosh. You almost had me worried. You'll be perfectly fine."

I stared at him incredulously. "Fine!? She saw me! What about all of your talk about the dangers of being discovered and-"

He shushed me, smiling reassuringly. "She was just a child. Do not fret."

I crossed my arms, pouting. "You are the worst..."


	9. Sorry

_Eris here again._

_I haven't been updating because I am in college now and it is hard to find time to write._

_I am trying. I will update the stories you want me to update but it may take a little time._

_Sorry guys._


End file.
